For The Good Of All
For The Good Of All – (pol. Dla wspólnego dobra) – osiągnięcie i Easter Egg występujące na mapie Revelations. Polegają one na otwarciu klucza przywołania. Wymagania *Co najmniej jeden gracz w rozgrywce *Wylosowanie sługi Apothicona i ulepszenie go *Wylosowanie Li'l Arniego *zbudowanie ołtarzu przywołania *ulepszenie dowolnej broni palnej Krok 1. W pomieszczeniu startowym za skocznią prowadzącą do Origins można dostrzec dwie niewielkie wyspy z nagrobkami. Wypisane są na nich imiona postaci. Zadaniem gracza jest strzelenie do każdego w takiej kolejności, w jakiej umierali oryginalni bohaterowie. Patrząc od lewej strony jest to drugi nagrobek – Richtofen, trzeci nagrobek – Dempsey, pierwszy nagrobek – Takeo, czwarty nagrobek – Nikołaj. Prawidłowe ukończenie kroku sygnalizowane jest grzmotem. Krok 2. Gracze muszą znaleźć trzy taśmy z nagraniem i umieścić je w odpowiednich magnetofonach. Każdą z nich uzyskuje się w inny sposób w ustalonej kolejności. Nagranie 1. Po wykonaniu poprzedniego kroku na jednej ze skoczni pojawi się trójkątny kamień. Zadaniem gracza jest sprowadzenie do niego opiekuna obrońcy, który zacznie odprawiać pewien rytuał. Trwa on trzy minuty i w tym czasie zombie atakują tylko opiekuna. Gracze muszą go więc chronić. Po zakończeniu rytuału opiekun zniknie, pozostawiając nagranie przed skocznią. Wystarczy je podnieść i zanieść do magnetofonu zlokalizowanego na piętrze Nacht der Untoten. Nagranie 2. Gracze muszą wybrać się do wnętrza Apothicona i wrzucić po jednym Li'l Arniem do każdego otworu, z którego wychodzą zombie. Należy wykonać to w trzech seriach po trzy słoiki. Prawidłowo ukończona seria powoduje odrodzenie się trzech Margw. Rozpoczęcie kolejnej rundy z kolei resetuje obecną serię. Po wykonaniu zadania gracze mogą znaleźć taśmę z nagraniem przy przejściu nad kwasem. Należy ją umieścić w magnetofonie, który znajduje się na scenie w Kino der Toten. Nagranie 3. Gracz musi znaleźć sześć kamieni. Ukryte są w nich kawałki szkieletu, które można odkryć, niszcząc kamień ulepszoną bronią palną. Kawałki te należy następnie teleportować przy pomocy ulepszonego sługi Apothicona. Znaleźć je można w następujących miejscach: *w pomieszczeniu startowym wewnątrz kościoła, *w Shangri-La nad Stamin-Upem, *w Der Eisendrache na krawędzi trzeciej ściany prowadzącej do Losowej Butelki Perku, *w Verrückt na skale po lewej stronie za generatorem zepsucia, *w Origins pod skałą za odciskiem stopy robota, *w Nacht der Untoten nad szczeliną prowadzącą do Der Eisendrache. Po przeniesieniu wszystkich kości należy udać się na piętro Nacht der Untoten. Teleportowane kości powinny leżeć w stercie przed schodami. Należy strzelić w nie ulepszonym Sługą Apothicona. Kości zostaną wciągnięte w czarną dziurę i złożone w martwe ciało Sophii. Należy ponownie strzelić w nie sługą Apothicona. Po jego wessaniu na ziemi pozostanie trzecia i ostatnia taśma z nagraniem. Należy ją zanieść do magnetofonu w miejscu wykopalisk w Origins. W trakcie odtwarzania nagrania, gracze mogą zauważyć S.O.P.H.I.Ę. lecącą w stronę Nacht der Untoten. Krok 3. Na piętrze Nacht der Untoten gracze mogą ujrzeć ducha S.O.P.H.I.I. Ich zadaniem jest przywrócenie jej normalnej formy. Po obu stronach każdego generatora zepsucia w powietrzu unoszą się dwie skały z pierwiastkiem 115. Gracze muszą skorzystać z wieżyczki zepsucia i skierować promień na skałę po lewej stronie, aby ten odbił się w stronę S.O.P.H.I.I. Po prawidłowym wykonaniu tej czynności, gracz opuści wieżyczkę, ale będzie ona wciąż działała. W ten sposób należy skierować wszystkie promienie i wrócić do Nacht der Untoten. Gracz musi dokonać interakcji z S.O.P.H.I.Ą., aby przywrócić jej normalną formę. Wyruszy ona do Kino der Toten i podłączy się do MTD. Krok 4. S.O.P.H.I.A. zasili MTD, więc gracze muszą teleportować się do domu. Na łóżku leży Kronorium, które należy podnieść. Po pewnym czasie gracze zostaną teleportowani z powrotem do kina. Jeżeli nikt nie zabrał książki, istnieje możliwość ponownej teleportacji w następnej rundzie. Krok 5. Po powrocie z domu do kina należy odłożyć Kronorium na podium na scenie. Z książki wylecą cztery kule energii, które udadzą się w stronę sali projekcyjnej. W tym czasie na mapie pojawią się cztery jaja Apothicona. Każde z nich może być ukryte w jednym z następujących miejsc: *Pomieszczenie startowe **naprzeciwko skoczni do Shangri-La po lewej stronie schodów; **przed skocznią do Origins, na beczce; **obok Quick Revive'a; *Shangri-La **po prawej stronie barykady, znajdującej się przed skoczną do pomieszczenia startowego; **pod schodami świątyni, w ogniu po prawej stronie; *Der Eisendrache **pomiędzy statuami Primisów; **przy Der Wunderfizz w wiadrze; *Kino der Toten **na krawędzi balkonu nad ICR-1; **na krześle po lewej stronie tablicy z mapą kina; *Verrückt **w trawie w pobliżu wieżyczki zepsucia; **na piętrze obszaru 1-5 wśród szczątków przy wyjściu na balkon; **na piętrze obszaru 1-5 w rogu przy kaloryferze; **pomiędzy zbiornikami przy KN-44; **na krześle naprzeciwko skoczni prowadzącej do Mob of the Dead; *Mob of the Dead **patrząc się w stronę generatora zepsucia, po prawej stronie miejsca, gdzie obszar generatora zbiega się z blokiem więziennym; *Origins **w miejscu wykopalisk, po lewej stronie Der Wunderfizz; **wśród kamieni w rogu przy odcisku stopy robota; **w katakumbach pod miejscem wykopalisk; **przy schodach prowadzących do generatora 3. *Nacht der Untoten **na przewróconym regale naprzeciwko szczeliny prowadzącej do pomieszczenia startowego. Jeden gracz może posiadać przy sobie tylko jedno jajo. Należy odnieść je do wnętrza Apothicona i umieścić je w jednym z inkubatorów zlokalizowanych dookoła zielonego kwasu. Aby wykluć jajo gracz musi zabić 10 zombie w jego pobliżu. Po wszystkim może on odebrać z inkubatora bramorobaka. Tak jak w przypadku jaja, możliwe jest posiadanie przy sobie tylko jednego bramorobaka. Stworzenia te potrzebne są do odnalezienia run stwórców poukrywanych na mapie. Gdy gracz zbliża się do jednego z miejsc, zaczyna słyszeć charakterystyczny, powtarzający się dźwięk. Im jest się bliżej ukrytej runy, tym dźwięk powtarza się z wyższą częstotliwością. Ostatecznie gracz musi wcisnąć przycisk użycia na ścianie lub jakimś przedmiocie, a jego oczom ukaże się bramorobak, który zamieni się w runę. Wystarczy ją podnieść. Runy poukrywane są w następujących miejscach: *Pomieszczenie startowe **obok Quick Revive'a po lewej; **przy barykadzie przy skoczni prowadzące do Shangri-La; **przy barykadzie przy skoczni prowadzącej do Origins; *Shangri-La **na kamieniu z czaszką naprzeciwko Stamin-Upa; *Der Eisendrache **w pomieszczeniu Primisów niedaleko ołtarza przywołania; **w skrzyni pomiędzy piramidą a kamieniem antygrawitacji; *Kino der Toten **przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do krypty; *Verrückt **w skale przed wejściem do budynku od strony skoczni prowadzącej do Kino der Toten; **w pomieszczeniu z prądem; **przed zielonymi zbiornikami przy KN-44; *Mob of the Dead **przy ścianie zlokalizowanej całkiem naprzeciwko generatora zepsucia; *Origins **w katakumbach pod miejscem wykopalisk pod jedną z lamp. Krok 6. Gracze muszą udać się do sali projekcyjnej w Kino der Toten, gdzie na ziemi ujrzą fioletowy pierścień. Gdy wszyscy ustaną w jego wnętrzu, zostaną teleportowani na arenę. Zadaniem graczy jest odzyskanie klucza przywołania. W tym celu należy podejść do podium, na którym leży Kronorium. Znajduje się ono naprzeciwko posągu Apothicona. Jeden z graczy musi dokonać interakcji z książką. Kronorium otworzy się kolejno na czterech stronach z czego każda przedstawia symbol runy stwórców. Należy zapamiętać ich kolejność. Następnie gracze muszą udać się na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie wciąż pojawiają się różne runy stwórców. W tym momencie należy wybrać te wskazane przez Kronorium we właściwej kolejności. Błąd jak również zwlekanie z wykonaniem powyższych czynności, spowoduje teleportowanie graczy z powrotem do kina. W tej sytuacji krok można powtórzyć w następnej rundzie. Po prawidłowym dobraniu symboli, w ich miejscu pojawi się Max Ammo. Gracze muszą teraz ukończyć cztery fale zombie, furii Apothicona i Margw. Każda z nich jest inna, a ich kolejność zmienia się z każdą rozgrywką. Do ukończenia fali wymagane jest zabicie dwóch Margw. Ponadto gdyby graczom zabrakło amunicji, nad podium z Kronorium unosi się kolejne Max Ammo. Fala 1.: Na arenie stale budują się i niszczą ściany. W ten sposób mogą one blokować niektóre przejścia, ograniczając poruszanie się po obszarze. Podczas fali odradzają się zwykłe Margwy. Fala 2.: Na arenie działa antygrawitacja a ziemia przyjmuje kolor czarno-czerwony. Gdzieniegdzie można dostrzec jasne okręgi, które z czasem zmieniają położenie. Poruszanie się po czarno-czerwonym obszarze zadaje graczom obrażenia. Podczas fali odradzają się zwykłe Margwy. Fala 3.: Na arenie pojawiają się fioletowe kolumny i pioruny, które powoli poruszają się. Dotknięcie ich zadaje obrażenia graczom. Podczas fali odradzają się fioletowe Margwy. Fala 4.: Środek areny zalewa lawa, a pozostałe części obszaru stale zapalają się na chwilę i gasną. Kontakt gracza z lawą lub ogniem zadaje wysokie obrażenia. Podczas fali odradzają się czerwone Margwy. Po ukończeniu ostatniej fali wszyscy przeciwnicy znikną, a na środku areny jeden z graczy może podnieść klucz przywołania. Zaraz po tym wszyscy zostaną teleportowani do Kino der Toten. Krok 7. Po powrocie do Kino der Toten jeden z graczy będzie trzymał klucz przywołania. Jego zadaniem jest rzucenie nim w siedem przedmiotów związanych z poprzednimi Easter Eggami. Przedmioty te są następujące: *kryształ w Shangri-La zlokalizowany za posągiem opiekuna po lewej stronie schodów świątyni; *zegar unoszący się nad kryptą w Der Eisendrache; *radio leżące na żyrandolu w Kino der Toten; *MG42 na fontannie w Verrückt zlokalizowanej niedaleko generatora zepsucia; *plakat w Mob of the Dead schowany w celi całkiem naprzeciwko generatora zepsucia; *nagrobek zlokalizowany na rusztowaniu za miejscem wykopalisk w Origins; *wybuchowa beczka w Nacht der Untoten stojąca za barykadą przy szczelinie prowadzącej do pomieszczenia startowego. Za każdym razem gdy gracz trafi przedmiot, w jego miejscu pojawi się kulisty promień światła, a w nim kolejny przedmiot. Po każdym rzucie klucz przywołania spada na ziemię i musi zostać podniesiony. W zlokalizowaniu go pomaga emitowany przez niego promień światła. Po trafieniu ostatniego przedmiotu klucz przywołania znika. Krok 8. Wszyscy gracze muszą skorzystać z MTD, aby wrócić na arenę. Nad podium z Kronorium ujrzą Shadowmana otoczonego polem ochronnym. Na arenie zaczną się również odradzać zombie, furie Apothicona, opiekunowie, Margwy i Panzer Soldaci. Mało tego arena wciąż będzie się zmieniać na cztery sposoby, tak samo jak podczas każdej z fali z kroku 6. Zadaniem graczy jest zabicie Shadowmana. W związku z tym najpierw należy zniszczyć jego pole ochronne. W czterech miejscach dookoła areny znajdują się płonące zielonym ogniem kielichy. Gracz musi podejść do dowolnego z nich i dokonać z nim interakcji, aby położyć na nim klucz przywołania. Następnie należy naładować go, zabijając 15 zombie i/lub opiekunów. Naładowany klucz należy podnieść i rzucić nim w ducha S.O.P.H.I.I. W przypadku nietrafienia klucz można odzyskać. Odnalezienie go ponownie pomaga emitowany przez niego promień światła. Niemniej jednak trafienie S.O.P.H.I.I. kluczem przywołania przywróci jej normalną postać, a ona wystrzeli promień niszczący pole ochronne Shadowmana. Za nim natomiast pojawi się Max Ammo. W tym momencie gracze muszą strzelać do przeciwnika. Za każdym razem, gdy otrzyma pewną ilość obrażeń, teleportuje się w inne miejsce w pobliżu podium. W końcu Shadowman znajdzie się w paszczy posągu Apothicona. Wtedy to jeden z graczy musi dokonać interakcji z Kronorium. Z książki wystrzeli promień, który zabije Shadowmana. Na wykonanie tego zadania gracze nie mają wiele czasu, gdyż pole ochronne przeciwnika wkrótce zregeneruje się. Gdy tak się stanie, należy ponownie naładować klucz przywołania, odkładając go na inny, płonący zielonym ogniem kielich. Po zabiciu Shadowmana, wszyscy przeciwnicy znikną. Gracze otrzymają 20000 punktów doświadczenia, ukończą wyzwanie czarnych operacji i odblokują osiągnięcie. Ponadto każdy, kto ukończył poprzednie Easter Eggi, ukończy kolejne wyzwanie, za które otrzyma 1000000 punktów doświadczenia, a także odblokuje osiągnięcie "Lepsze jutro". Oprócz tego każdą kolejną rozgrywkę będzie zaczynał wyposażony w RK5, jako drugi pistolet startowy. Następnie wszyscy ujrzą przerywnik filmowy, w którym dusza Maxisa łączy się z S.O.P.H.I.Ą. i razem pozbywają się zła z idealnego świata. Dr Monty zamierza usunąć również bohaterów, ale ostatecznie decyduje przenieść ich do czasów średniowiecza. Okazuje się, że to oni byli Primisami – rycerzami, którzy wyposażeni w kostury żywiołów niegdyś wraz z opiekunami pokonali Apothiconów. Kategoria:Osiągnięcia w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch)